


El reto es besar a Neji

by Drakstym



Category: Naruto, narutoshippuden
Genre: F/M, NejiTen - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakstym/pseuds/Drakstym
Summary: "Lee y Tenten tenían un extraño juego de retos y esta vez, Neji estaba involucrado."• One-Shot• Naruto• Leve NejiTen~Creditos de Naruto y sus respectivos personajes aquí nombrados a Masashi Kishimoto
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji & Rock Lee & Tenten, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Kudos: 1





	El reto es besar a Neji

El reto impuesto era besar a Neji.

Neji miraba expectante a Tenten y a Lee, esperando a ver que tontería se les imaginaria esta vez. Habian terminado de entrenar por ese día, y Guy-sensei les había dado lo que quedaba de la tarde libre, el había tenido que ir a "atender unos asuntos" lo cual significaba más que nada que iría a acosar a Kakashi para retarlo a hacer alguna cosa.

El equipo había decidido pasar la tarde juntos en el bosque, conversar sobre algo tranquilamente e ir comer algo. Así que allí estaban, sentados en el pasto con un tranquilo y cómodo silencio hasta que el pelo de tazón decidió romperlo.

–¡Tenten!, ¡yo te reto! –Grito con energía, parándose rápidamente y apuntando con su dedo a la castaña.

–¿Ah si? Vamos dime de que se trata, lo cumpliré y te ganaré– Contestó con seguridad la chica.

Neji solo los veía, aburrido por una parte e intrigado por otra. Verán Lee y Tenten tenían un juego en el que cualquiera de los dos, cuando se le ocurriese un reto podía, pues sí, retar al contrario, cualquier cosa era válida, no había castigo por no hacerlo o que este no saliera bien, pero ambos tenían un orgullo un poco grande en estas cosas así que no se permitían perder ante el otro. Era simplemente un juego que entretenía a los chicos, sin intenciones de herirse o humillarse realmente, intentaron incluir al Hyuga pero este se negó rotundamente.

–Te reto...¡a besar a Neji!– Volvió a gritar Lee, esta vez apuntando al castaño, el cual se exaltó ante lo que el dijo, pero antes de que pudiera protestar o noquear a Lee, Tenten habló.

–Aceptó, pero lo haré más interesante...Lee yo te reto a hacer un concurso conmigo, ambos besaremos a Neji y el decidirá cual beso le a agradado más. – Decidió la de chongos, parándose de igual forma y colocando sus manos en sus caderas con una sonrisa segura en su boca.

–¡Pero no es justo! Tu eres una chica, obviamente preferirá tu beso. –Protestó Lee, con un puchero.

–Bah, tonterías, Neji es completamente alguien imparcial, ¿cierto Neji? –Hizo un gesto de desinterés ante lo primero y luego volteando a ver al chico, que seguía sentado.

–Yo nunca acepte esta tontería, yo no estaba en su juego, ¿recuerdan?–

–Bueno, nunca dijiste que no podíamos incluirte para que alguno te hiciera algo– Raciono Lee con una mano en su barbilla.

–¡No dejaré que me besen! – Exclamó molesto activando su Byakugan.

–¡Vamos Neji! – Exclamaron ambos con las manos juntas, como haciendo plegaria y haciéndole ojitos al Hyuga. Al final de alguna manera lograron convencer a Neji.

–¡Bien! Dejaré que me besen y para que no te pongas a protestar del porque Tenten es una chica, tendré los ojos vendados, ¿vale? – Neji término por decidir con voz cansada, quería que toda esa tontería acabará rápido, y creía firmemente que ninguno de sus compañeros lo besaría en la boca, no era algo propio de ninguno.

–Vale– Aceptaron la condición ambos contrincantes. Por alguna razón Tenten traía un pañuelo en uno de sus pergaminos, así que se lo colocaron a Neji en los ojos, todos estaban de pie.

Lee y Tenten hicieron un piedra, papel o tijeras para ver quien iba primero. Al final Lee elijo piedra y Tenten tijeras por lo tanto el chico iría primero. Se acercó a Neji y se decidió por darle un beso en la mejilla derecha, solo presionó sus labios contra la mejilla del chico, los sostuvo por unos segundos y después se separó, con una expresión segura, fue un beso conciso y dulce o al menos eso pensaba Lee. Neji no sintió nada más que el contacto de los labios presionando contra su mejilla, fue un beso cualquiera.

Era el turno de Tenten, la chica se acercó, sabiendo donde iba a besar al Hyuga incluso desde antes de que hubiera un reto de por medio, era una parte que siempre había querido besar, y pensó que jamás lo lograría pero allí estaban su oportunidad.

Se colocó detrás de Neji, deslizó sus manos por detrás de su cabello, procurando no tocarlo a el directamente, deshizo el nudo de la banda ninja, la retiro y dejó en el suelo a un lado del castaño. Esto tenso mucho al de ojos violáceos, no esperaba eso, y de hecho aún no estaba muy acostumbrado a tener su frente al aire libre, había dejado atrás su odio hacia la rama principal de su familia, pero de alguna manera la marca verde en su frente aun lo incomodaba, incluso con su familia o su equipo. Tenten volvió al frente, se paro de puntillas, sin apoyarse en el chico para que no reconociera quien era y presiono sus labios en la marca de la maldición de la rama secundaria de los Hyuga, justo en aquel extraño símbolo, poso sus labios con cariño y calidez, intentando transmitirle a Neji lo que pensaba sobre el y sobre su marca. Y de alguna manera Neji lo entendió, el lo sintió, el amor y la calidez con la que se había besado su marca.

Ella se alejo con una expresión satisfecha en su rostro, había cumplido uno de sus objetivos. Neji se retiró el pañuelo y recogió su banda del suelo, una vez que se la colocó, dio su veredicto.

–Ganó el segundo beso– Mencionó, por no decir frente o la de la marca. El chico Hyuga se sentía avergonzado y feliz en partes iguales.

–¡Sí! Una más a mi cuenta Lee – Se regodeo la castaña ante su amigo y este le protestó, ambos iniciando una cómica pelea sin sentido.

Y así término por pasar la tarde, el cielo de Konoha tenía tonos naranjos en el cielo, en una esquina los tres se despidieron, pero, una vez que Lee estuvo fuera de su rango de vista, incluso con un poco de Byakugan, Neji se dispuso a alcanzar a Tenten.

–¡Tenten! –

–¿Ah Neji?, ¿sucedió algo? – Pregunto extrañada la chica de verlo a pesar de ya haberse despedido.

–Tenía que preguntarte. ¿Porque mi marca? Tu eres de las que más sabe que significa. – Mencionó serio el castaño, era algo que se venia preguntando desde que pasó.

Tenten de inmediato entendió que se refería al beso, no andaría con rodeos ni con mentiras, ella no era así.

–Es algo que siempre eh querido hacer. –Se sincero. – Desde que nos conocemos, habías tenido ese odio a la rama principal Hyuga y a tu marca, la ocultabas, la odiabas, no podías ni verla sin que en tus ojos la chispa de odio apareciera. No me gustaba verte así, eres mi compañero, eres mi amigo, además eso hacia que te comportaras como un maldito ególatra. Pero ahora, después de todo lo que pasó, vez tu marca de manera diferente, tu odio se a disipado, pero aún así, te incómoda y te avergüenza. Y...ese no es el Neji que yo conozco, el se enfrenta a las cosas, no simplemente las deja sin resolver y huye de ellas. Quería de alguna manera reconfortante, decirte que no estas solo y que jamás lo estuviste. Aun con tu marca, yo siempre te eh querido Neji, jamás me a importado si eras de la rama principal o de la secundaria, si tenías el más fuerte Byakugan o si tenías una marca de muerte. Tu jamás has sido un ave enjaulada, para mi, tu eres el ave que vuela libre con determinación hacia donde quiera, yo siempre eh pensado que puedes forjar tu propio futuro Neji. – Término de decir Tenten, había dicho todo lo que pensaba, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas de la vergüenza y no había podido sostenerle la mirada a Neji para el el final, por lo que veía el suelo.

Mientras escuchaba todo eso, Neji no pudo evitar sentir una calidez extenderse por todo su pecho, de alguna manera Tenten siempre había estado allí, incluso cuando era un pretencioso joven gennin, jamás se apartó de el, siempre creyó en él, era su más grande confidente, se sentía seguro y en confianza con ella, sus puntos ciegos eran cubiertos por sus habilidades, sus secretos eran escuchados por sus oídos, las palabras reconfortantes y los consejos salían de su cerebro y labios. Cuando menos lo vio venir estaba llorando, sollozando sin intentar evitarlo. Al no escuchar nada Tenten levanto la mirada, viendo las lágrimas salir de los ojos contrarios y eso la alarmó, pensó haber dicho algo mal, algo que lo hiriera, pero antes de decir algo Neji la estrecho entre sus brazos en un abrazo, cálido, sin palabras, el chico a pesar de ser más alto, escondió su cara en el cuello de ella.

–Gracias– Fue un susurro débil, bajo, amortiguado incluso por la piel de la fémina. Pero ella lo escucho perfectamente, abrazo con más fuerza al chico, acariciando su espalda y cabello. Ella nego con la cabeza suavemente.

–No hay nada que agradecer– Susurro en el oído contrario, y a partir de allí no hubo más palabras, no las necesitaban, entendían perfectamente lo que el otro sentía, lo que el otro pensaba y lo que el otro le agradecía.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Otro día, Neji había salido a hacer algunas compras, tenía el día libre. Lee y Tenten iban hacia la casa de Sakura, iban a tener una pequeña reunión con otros de los chicos, habían pensado invitar al Hyuga pero este les había dicho que pasaría su día junto con su familia, así que prefirieron dejarlo así, aunque de pronto Lee divisó una cabellera castaña.

–¡Oh, hey Neji! –Exclamo dirigiéndose a el y la chica tuvo que seguirlo, Neji se volteo al escuchar que le llamaban y ambos pudieron apreciar el como Neji no llevaba nada en la frente, ni vendas, ni banda ninja, ni correas, nada que ocultara la marca.

–Lee, Tenten.- Saludo el aludido -Aunque es nuestro día libre nos encontramos, vine a buscar un par de cosas. ¿A donde van ustedes? –

–Vamos a casa de Sakura. – Respondió Tenten, un poco aturdida pero también feliz, por otro lado Lee parecía seguir en estado de shock.

–T-tu marca, la traes al descubierto. – Señalo lo obvio.

–Sí, bueno ya no me incómoda como antes, además, no puedo huir de mis problemas. ¿Cierto Tenten? – Se encojio se hombros el Hyuga.

–Cierto Neji. –Le sonrió brillantemente la chica, feliz de que el castaño pudiese realmente dejar ir todo el pasado.

–Bueno denle mis saludos a Sakura. –

Se despidió para irse hacia la residencia Hyuga, con la frente en alto, luciendo la marca de la maldición sin miedo. Lee también estaba feliz por su amigo y el que estuviera tan tranquilo consigo mismo.

Tenten le sonrió a la silueta de Neji que ya se iba alejando y luego tomó el brazo de Lee para arrastrarlo a la casa Haruno.

Un paso más para llegar a la siguiente fase de su relación.


End file.
